


In Everything But Name

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, Jean, Jean, like the drumming of a heartbeat. Nathaniel finds in Jean what Neil found in Andrew and he isn’t willing to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Everything But Name

Nathaniel and Neil were not the same person. 

Neil wanted to live, to breathe, to finally stop looking over his shoulder. He wanted to wake up each morning not wondering if it was going to be his last. He wanted to be able to have the life he wanted. 

Nathaniel just wanted to survive. Everything he did was to survive. 

Neil Josten might have been the person who went into Evermore and it was Neil Josten who wanted to be the person who kept Andrew, well as safe as one could be in this deadly game they played. 

Neil Josten may have gone into Evermore but who came out was someone entirely different. Nathaniel was the one who emerged from the Nest. He rose out of the ground, head held high, knuckles bloodied and a wicked grin on his face. 

His thoughts are consumed by one person only and it wasn’t Andrew. 

Jean, Jean, Jean like the drumming of a heartbeat. Nathaniel finds in Jean what Neil found in Andrew and he isn’t willing to let go just yet. 

Nathaniel licks his lips, the metallic tang of blood soon filling his mouth. But then he remembers the weight of Jean’s mouth on his own. The way Jean curled long fingers into his hair, tugging ever so slightly. 

Nathaniel scowls at the memories, trying to push them out of his mind. Being Nathaniel wasn’t what he had to be right now. He had left the Nest, had left Jean and Neil should be the one coming out. 

Neil Josten is what his foxes knew him as. Neil Josten is what Andrew knows him as. Nathaniel Wesninski is someone no one should know. 

But for now Neil was gone and Nathaniel is ready to play. 

Nathaniel flexes his hand, knuckles popping and blood dripping down his fingers. Memories flash through one by one and he sifts through them, trying too piece together the past few weeks. 

_ Riko is standing above him, a sadistic grin stretched across his face and a knife twirling around his fingers. Screams fill the room and it takes Nathaniel a minute to figure out they’re his.  _

_ Cut to an empty room and he’s stretched on a bed, Jean by his side. His body is bloodied and bruised, but Jean is staring at him like he’s a masterpiece.  _

_ Nathaniel’s voice is hoarse when he finally manages to say, “How long?”  _

_ “Only a couple of hours.”  _

_ Jean’s voice is soft as he hands Nathaniel, a glass of water before helping him sit up as well.  _

_ “You’re leaving in a few days.”  _

_ “Yes, but I will come back for you.”  _

_ Nathaniel’s voice is fierce and he wraps a hand around Jean’s wrist, gripping tightly. Jean just smiles ruefully, pulling away gently.  _

_ “Don’t bother. He won’t let me go.”  _

_ Nathaniel shoots a hand out, thumb and index finger wrapping around Jean’s chin as he harshly turns Jean to face him.  _

_ “I won’t let you be his.”  _

_ Jean smiles yet again but there’s nothing happy about it. There’s only pain and sadness and despair, everything that Nathaniel doesn’t want to see. Jean bends down, pressing a soft kiss to Nathaniel’s cheek.  _

_ “If only you could stop him.”  _

Nathaniel’s smile isn’t friendly and there’s nothing he wants to do more than rip Riko to shreds, but he couldn’t right now. Nathaniel isn’t someone who was in a position to take down but Neil was and so as he takes a deep breath, he lets himself slip into the calm fire that was Neil Josten. 

Neil Josten might be back, but Jean was definitely not forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
